Phantom's Wonderland
by EvilTsukiMarionette
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya was abandoned by his teamates, family and friends after they have been affected by a virus making them prideful and more powerful. Kuroko falls into despair and later unleashes every negative emotion he has and turns Tokyo into his Wonderland and soon the whole world. Can the GoM and the others save Kuroko after what they did to him? Romance/Drama
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Kuroko starting from now you're of the team…_

_You really are weak Kuroko…_

_Kuroko has always been a nuisance to us…_

* * *

Doshte? Why does everyone hate me know?

* * *

_We don't need Kuroko-kun anymore…_

_Who needs someone who's only a shadow?_

_We don't need someone who sucks at basketball…_

_I don't need a shadow that can't play basketball properly._

* * *

It hurts so much… everyone is Seirin is leaving me this time. But not only that…

* * *

_Hahaha I can finally copy perfectly Kurokochi's passes_

_Kuroko was nothing more than tool for victory_

_Kuro-chin so tiny that I want to crush him into pieces_

_Tetsu, you should know that I hate anyone pathetic in basketball. And that includes you_

_Tetsuya has only been a puppet to me and nothing more_

* * *

They went back to the time when they were in Teiko… I hate it everyone leaves me… all alone… in the dark

* * *

_What a useless child I raised! Can't even shoot a single basket._

_You're a disgrace to your family Tetsuya. From now on you're not a member of this family…_

* * *

I hate them… all of them… they left me… they all left me… I can't forgive them…I won't forgive them… I'll trap the world

_INTO MY ENDLESS WONDERLAND!_

* * *

**My first fanfiction go easy on me review please Just call me Evil for short. Oh by the way I made Momoi a boy :3 Nyan Nyan~**

**Kise:** Why did you make us say those things to Kurokochii!

**Evil: **My story My rules and I want Tetsu-chan to rule the world

**Aomine: **Bitch...

**Evil: *brings out butcher knife* ** Ahomine should Shut up now

**Everyone(except Akashi): *gulps***

**Kuroko: **Please review and follow-

**Evil: **Or Else and check out this up coming fanfic I'll make

**Yokai no Sedai**

** Summary:**

Kuroko Tetsuya is a 16 year old boy living with Yokai since he was a child. The Yokai treat him like a younger brother who needs to be protected at all cost. Kuroko, too, treats them as brothers but he hides the fact that he loves some of them more than a brotherly way. Little does he know, the very same Yokais he fell in love with, love him back the same way. Let's see how they'll survive the turmoil. Kuroko x All! Male!Momoi

_**NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN ~~~~~~~~~~**_


	2. Chapter 1: Abandoned?

**Evil: HERRO MINNA-SAN I'M BACK!**

**Atsushi: Evi-chin! Took you long enough to come back!**

**Midorima: It's only been a few days Murasakibara it's not even a week nanodayo. Not that I care about updates.**

**Evil: Shin-shin is such a tsundere…**

**Midorima: SHIN-SHIN?!**

**Kise: PFFFT! Evilchii called Midorimachii Shin-Shin HAHAHA!**

**Midorima: Kise you idiot!**

**Atsushi: It's a cute nickname Shin-shin-chin**

**Midorima: Not you too Murasakibara!**

**Evil: Don't worry Shin-shin you're not the only one**

**(Points at Murasakibara) Atsu-Atsu!**

**(Points at Kuroko) Tet-Tet**

**(Points at Kise) Ryo-Ryo**

**(Points at Aomine) Dai-Dai**

**(Points at Male!Momoi) Suki-suki**

**(Points at Kagami) Tai-Tai**

**(Points at Akashi) Sei-Sei**

**Akashi: What was that nickname you just called me? *brings out scissors***

**Evil: What's wrong… *smirk* Sei-Sei *butcher knife at hand***

**(fighting at the background)**

**Momoi: hehe *sweatdrop* Tetsu-kun why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Kuroko: Evil doesn't own the anime but she owns the plot…**

**Evil: LIKE HELL I OWN IT! (still fighting in the background)**

**Kagami: Just get to the fucking Story!**

A/N: I'll let the others take the spotlight the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Abandoned

Kuroko Tetsuya was on his bed in the dark room in a house were his parents have left him. The world has made physically fit people into monsters on and of their respective court. Kuroko has been kicked out of Seirin basketball club, treated as trash by the GoM, disowned by his parents and many more.

* * *

**Kuroko's PoV **

Doushite? DOUSHITE!? Was I not good enough to be like them? Was I too weak to be with them? I just don't know! I can't feel the tears anymore because it has long ago dried up.

"_Awww look at the weak little boy" _I heard a female torment me

"I can hear voices in my head…"

_"Look~ his so pathetic" _this one was another female, she sounds younger and had a squeak to it.

"Shut up… please…" I covered my ears but to no prevail, I could still hear them

_"Hahaha this boy thinks he can shut us up." I heard another voice but he was male and sounded like he was a teen._

_"You're so weak that even your parents hated you to the point they disowned you! That just shows that you're nothing but a useless little shit." The younger one said but was laced with disgust._

"No more… please… no more" I started crying

_"HAHAHA look at the baby's crying face! So hilarious!"_

_"Onee-chan so cruel sometimes but she is always correct ~Nyan. Look at you!"_

"Leave me alone…"

_"No ONE needs someone as weak as YOU" The third voice said again._

_"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT MEANINGLESS PEICE OF SHITTY TRASH THAT NOBODY IN THIS WORLD CARES ABOUT!"_

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I could feel some kind of power, being released in my body. It was covering my whole room and myself in darkness. And I saw three figures standing in front of me.

Three… shadows?

* * *

**? PoV**

All the negative energy this boy's releasing is covering the surroundings and soon we are in the pit of darkness. So much power was still being released… It may even be stronger than me, my Nii-chan and my Nee-chan's shadow energy.

"THAT'S IT! RELEASE MORE NEGATIVE ENERGY AND MAKE THIS WORLD YOURS!" my Onee-chan encouraged him.

He started to release more energy. Seriously how much can this boy release?

"MAKE THOSE PEOPLE PAY FOR BETRAYING YOU!" Nii-chan copied Onee-chan's example.

*sigh* I really don't want to hurt this guy too much but we really feel bad for him.

"RULE THIS WORLD AND MAKE THEM CEASE TO EXIST!"

After a long time of waiting, the power slowly started to disperse and finally it stopped, making him collapse on the floor, tired as hell.

"Doushite? Why do you torment me… Just leave me alone…"

"It's okay… we won't hurt you anymore" Nii-chan tried to comfort him

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed curling into a ball

"Please… just hear us out…" Nee-chan said

"We understand what you've gone through ~nyan… trust us" I said smiling friendly at him

"No one will understand me so stay away from me…" He raised his head high and looked at me directly into my eyes, and I saw ice blue void less eyes.

"We understand you perfectly Kuroko Tetsuya…" Ehh? How does Nii-chan know his name?

"How do you know my name?" Did he read my mind?!

"Not only do we know your name but we also know your entire life…" Nee-chan boldly said… Great we sound like stalkers… *sweatdrop*

"We're the same… Everyone in our life betrayed us…" Nii-chan…

"They tried to destroy us…" Nee-chan…

"They… LEFT US FOR DEAD!" I collapsed on the ground, memories of them surging through my head.

"Calm down… Evil-chan…" Nee-chan patted my back.

"They won't hurt you anymore…" Nii-chan reminded me patting my head.

"I'll be taking my leave now… ~nyan" I stood up and started to leave, feeling that I would probably destroy that boy if I lose control.

Am I really supposed to be a shadow…?

* * *

**Kuroko's PoV**

I saw the small female shadow leave looking…sad?

I turned back to the two shadows.

"Who are you?" I asked them. Quite curious on what kind of beings they are

"I, No we are pure shadows" the female said

"Pure… Shadows?" confused with the situation I turned to the male shadow for information.

"Yes Kuroko, Pure shadows. Our kind is created from the very despair from the bottom of people's hearts, just like yours. We ourselves were human once… only a chosen few can be pure shadows."

"I don't understand… how can I be a pure shadow?" I asked… I don't feel worthy to become one.

"You have felt despair," I turned to the female shadow.

"pain and most of all…" the male shadow continued

"Hopelessness" They both said in unison

"You can destroy all the people that hurt you…" She whispered in my ear…

"You can make them suffer for all eternity…" He whispered in my other…

"If you'll just…" They both said while moving back…

"Grab our hands…" They both said raising their hands to me.

I was debating if I should join them or not. Do I really want Kagami-kun and the others to suffer? Do I really want to eliminate the Kiseki no Sedai? Do I really want the whole world to be destroyed?

.

.

.

I have made my decision…

* * *

**_Meanwhile ~NYAN_**

The Miracles were playing streetball in Hokkaido when…

**_BOOM!_**

An explosion was heard in the distance… and they saw a dark, black semi-sphere form where they heard the explosion.

"What the fuck is that?" Aomine said.

"Akashi, do you know what that is?-nanodayo" Midorima asked the very feared captain.

"I don't know… we should go investigate." he replied.

"Akashichii, should we really go investigate it?" Kise complained, fake tears falling from his eyes.

"I agree with Kise-chin… I don't want to go… it's tiring…" Murasakibara said in a bored tone.

"For once Kise said something most of us agree on." Aomine said yawning.

"Are you three defying me?" He raised his scissors to make his point.

"N-no Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashichii…"

"Then we should move now…"

"Hai…" they all said other than Akashi of course.

While they were changing clothes… the other basketball teams near that area saw the semi-sphere and started to go there as well…

.

.

~**End**~Nyan Nyan Nyan~**End**~Nyan Nyan Nyan~**End**~Nyan Nyan Nyan ~**End**~

A/N:(Is it good is it bad I'm not confident…)

* * *

**Evil: All done! I had to type it twice damn it…**

**Kiyoshi: There there Evil at least you were able to do it!**

**Evil: Dear readers should I call Kiyoshi Te-te or Tep-Tep or maybe Pei-pei (from Teppei)**

**Kagami: You truly are evil doing those things to Kuroko.**

**Evil: Tai-tai~ I'll let you go for now but next time *sharpens butcher knife***

**Kagami: *gulp***

**Evil: I have an announcement to all the readers!**

**_Announcement:_**

**_ I will hold 2 contest_**

**_first: A male and female reader must PM me the name they want to be called, their age, the way they want to look, personality and their weapon and special power(may have 2) because *trumpets* THEY WILL BE MY NEE-CHAN AND ONII-CHAN IN THIS STORY because I am the youngest shadow you know the one says Nyan after her sentences I'll get the most unique and interesting ones they should be older than me~Nyan_**

**_example_**

**_Evil_**

**_13_**

**_I want to be short I want short black hair I wear A black and white winter dress with a hood that is thigh high, knee high black winter boots (the fashionable ones with fluff at the edge) I wear glasses, a cat ear headband and have a white sling bag._**

**_I am a crazy bi-polar bitch that will rule the world someday I also say Nyan at the end on the sentence. I treat Kuroko as my beloved older brother~ Nyan Oh and I'm also Tsundere but most of the time Kuudere and I'm Yandere over my friends and sibling_**

**_Control over Ice and shadows and I use a black sythe twice my height._**

**_Second: STARTING THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL HOLD THE KnB TRUTH OR DARE WITH THE CAST OF THIS STORY (I'm part of it) the first 3-5 reviews with truth or dares will be showcased here and you get to decide a punishment if we don't do it. So first come first serve!_**

**_End of announcement_**

**_ ._**

**Evil: That is all! Oh and the others will probably show up the next chapter, Oh and there will be a different shadow the next chapter but sadly that spot is taken by my friend… I'M SO SORRY IF YOU THINK THIS FANFICTION IS BORING!**

**Kuroko: Please review and wait for the next chapter…**

**Everyone: GYAAAAAAAAAA!**


	3. WINNERS OF THE CONTEST!

**Evil: HELLO MINNA THESE ARE THE WINNERS OF THE CONTEST **

* * *

**Onii-chan:Name: Reito — Schwarz  
Year: 2nd Year  
Age: 17  
Height: 175 cm  
Power: Wind and Lightning (yep he fast)  
Weapon: Dual Katana (?) (katanas are two handed weapons, if you think having them as one hand weapons is strange, then change it to dual swords)  
Position in Basketball: Shooting Guard  
Position in *ahem*: Uke *^_^*  
Relationships:  
Evil: Big brother. Kind and sometimes teasing towards you  
Another: Twin, older, or younger brother.  
Kuroko: Fellow Shadow (I know Kuroko is a Phantom, but Phantom is similar to Shadow, so they are pretty much related that way). Kind and gives -brotherly and guy- advice to him  
Kasamatsu: Crush ^/^ and perhaps captain of his school's basketball team. Sometimes shy towards him but gets really pained just looking at him ever since the *ahem* you know  
GoM: Somewhat enemies and rivals. Spites them due to the fact Kuroko wants them GONE**

**Appearance:I want him to have short black hair (similar to yours cuz we siblings duh), however, he dyed his hair to a shade of blue so dark that it can be mistaken as black. I wish that he may have (if possible lime) green cat-like eyes (basically slightly slanted). I think his outing attire would consist of a black beanie, gray shirt, and skinny jeans. However, I may request to change it once I am sure of the story's season. He is approximately 175cm tall in height and perhaps he can be somewhat deathly pale at times and has dark and I mean DARK eyebags~ ^_^ Oh yes, let him have earpods~**

**by:ArtificialWriter95**

* * *

**Onee-chan:**

**Girl: Ann  
Age: 17**

Dark blonde hair short in front under the chin but a a strand of long hair on the back. I wear glasses.  
I wear a black cute t-shirt with short black jeans and on top a long black hoodie till the knee with some heeled boots also black. I also wear many rings and bracelet.  
I am a litter crazy I like morbid jokes and to see people who deserve suffer in pain ( that's the best ) Still I have a sweet caring side for those like me ( it can be that nii-chan, you Evil and Tet ) It's more like a double personality.  
My powers: control over matter I can materialize most anything and my weapon are guns the bullets formed with that power. In some instances the guns too. This power allows me to create a pair of wings to be able to fly.

**by: Another observer of the World**

* * *

**Another Onee-chan:**

**1.) Yuuryo  
2.) 16 y.o (or at least three years older than you).  
3.) A two pistols that has options on the side what kind of bullet or element that will be shot at the enemy.  
4.) Waist high black curly hair with heterochromic eyes (green on left and blue on the right). Knee high checkered skirt (black and white) , beige coat that has really long and thick sleeves and the ends of the sleeves is also checkered black and white. Knee high socks checkered by the ends. A collar that is checkered and has a sword in front (the replacement for the bell) and a key at the back (look up for oblivion key). Black shoes with hidden blades by the heel. Wears checkered headphones (wireless) around her neck and flat chested.  
5.) Cold and distant to everyone that is a stranger to her. She does not hesitate to kill others. She is overprotective, loving, and real to close people. She ignores the world around her. She is observant of surroundings and does not easily forget. Pet the heads and hugs (hug r***) the people close to her.**

* * *

**Evil: CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL THE WINNERS! but I can't make the second chapter with out the truth or dare T^T so please review**

**Please read my other fanfiction:**

**Yokai no Sedai:**

**Since he was younger, Kuroko Tetsuya has been living with Yokai after his parent's death. Now that his 13, almost all the Yokai he is living with are after him but someone is after him at the same time. The Yokai are aware of this and would to anything to protect their precious Kuroko. But what if the past comes back to bite Kuroko or should I say stab Kuroko in the back.**

* * *

**This is a Free~iwatobi swim club fanfiction**

**Tale of Three Tails**

**Haruka and Rei are members of the secret organization that protects marine life and researches the unknown in the depths of the world's oceans, IMRC also known as Iwatobi Marine Rescue Center to the civilians. When three unidentified creatures get caught in the nets of the infamous group of pirates, the IMRC sends their best people to do the job. Romance / Yaoi / BL**

* * *

**Evil: I'LL BE UPDATING SOON SO STAY TIGHT!**


End file.
